


Jurassic Christmas

by Suileanuaine



Series: Holidays [4]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Christmas minus the dinosaurs (real ones at least)
Relationships: Alan Grant/Reader, Claire Dearing/Reader, Ellie Sattler/Reader, Owen Grady/Reader, Robert Muldoon/Reader
Series: Holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571275
Kudos: 3





	Jurassic Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Mix of book and movie characters (aka certain people don’t die)

Claire Dearing: Hasn’t properly celebrated Christmas for a long time. Ease her into using colourful lights and decorations but don’t go overboard, she’s been living minimalist for too long. She’s naturally detail orientated and perceptive so she always manages to choose the perfect gift - She’s used to receiving generic gifts (because she’s the boss and doesn’t let many people get to know her) so she’ll be touched if you give her something from the heart. Convince the woman that she can treat herself at Christmas and enjoy some of the food and drink on offer.

Owen Grady: So excites to spend Christmas with you, think small child levels of excitement - most days he’s practically vibrating with excitement and it’s hard not to be caught up in it. He is going to eat anything he can get his hands on so find hiding places and come up with as many distractions as possible. Despite all his excitement he is very serious when it comes to buying gifts. Wants to incorporate as many traditions as possible so despite the heat you are wearing matching ugly sweaters. You are also going to be listening to Christmas music on repeat so brace yourself for that. 

Robert Muldoon: Definitely a lot of alcohol involved on his part and he probably doesn’t care what he’s drinking. As long as there’s nothing constantly making noise you are going to have free reign with decorations so go nuts if you want. Limit the Christmas musi, there’s only so many times you can listen to these songs (I’m not projecting at all). He’s used to being on his own so he has some skill in the kitchen so he will help but you probably won’t have a traditional dinner. He’s not one for sitting doing nothing so expect to be dragged out to do something crazy, (not as thrilling as almost being killed by dinosaurs) he lives for the adrenaline rush (did you see that smirk). Presents aren’t necessarily important on the day, it’s more about spending time together without interruptions or having to fix someone else’s mistakes.

Ellie Sattler: Likes to go down the traditional route; homemade decorations, making way too much food etc. However, she will want to start a new tradition the two of you can continue for years to come and she’s love to include any family traditions you have. Loves the festive atmosphere but doesn’t go over the top with decorations. Likes the day to be as relaxed as possible so you can make the most of the time you have together.

Alan Grant: Try to find as many dinosaur themed decorations as possible, he’ll roll his eyes and sigh but he will love every single one of them. Just don’t go over the top and do not cover the whole house with lights. Definitely appreciates the food and is capable enough in the kitchen to make his own contribution. Thinks Christmas should be a day for spending time together and enjoying yourselves so don’t stress about trying to make a picture perfect Christmas. Secretly likes Christmas movies but pretends that he watches them for you or because that is all that’s available to watch (he’s not fooling you though).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request.


End file.
